


Ketoh Wawai Shrine

by Pinetasticapple



Series: Ike and Link's adventure through BOTW [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabble, M/M, non Canon, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinetasticapple/pseuds/Pinetasticapple
Summary: The darkness is a good place for one swordsman to clear out some lingering thoughts. Drabble.





	Ketoh Wawai Shrine

**Author's Note:**

> So, the music from Lost Woods also shows up in this shrine quest, I was weak.

Too many things happen when one person is left alone with their thoughts. Especially when that person was now waiting outside of a shrine that had popped out of the ground a few moments ago.

Ike sighed, his arms crossed as he sat on the edge of the platform where the mentioned shrine was, not too far from the torches that provided the only light in the small island he was currently at. This wasn't the first time he waited outside of the shrines; after all, they were tests for Link to go through alone and who was Ike to go question whatever spirits decided that.

He's had his fair share of arguing with deities after all.

But waiting with such small light around made him unable to observe his surroundings, leaving him with the thoughts that he had stored in the back of his head and were now surfacing. Mainly the reason why he was here.

He was in that land to accompany Link, yes, but he wasn't the same Link he had first met time ago. Well, yes and no, Ike hummed as the fire of the torch creaked behind him. It was easy yet at the same time difficult to explain. The Link he had first met was rougher around the edges if Ike had to put it in words, more reserved. The one he was currently travelling with wasn't like that. Sure, he had his moments of complete seriousness and elusiveness, but this Link smiled more, was more curious and, well, open.

The images in his head were merging and giving him a headache. This Link was not the same he had met, that was for sure, but there was a sense of familiarity and fondness Ike couldn't shake off. Some comments he had said time ago that Link would react the same way as in the past, a mention or name that both found familiar despite Ike knowing this Link was hearing for the first time.

And then this, this travel Link wanted to complete and asked Ike of all people to tag along with. When Ike asked him why, Link just shrugged and pointed at both of them, something Ike remembered well enough.

' _We belong together'_

Reincarnation wasn't a foreign term for Ike. Did he believe in it? He hadn't put much thought into it. But the more he thought about Link, the sense of familiarity, the fondness in his smile and the way he would just doze off for moments, looking like the one Ike had first met, made him wonder if Link was just a soul that reincarnated over and over, the memories of past lives fading away with time.

Ike heard the grass crunching before he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning his head to find Link's quizzical look glaring at him.

"All good?" Ike asked as he stood up, a smile on his face when Link shrugged and showed him the shiny orb in his hand "where to next?"

Link smiled and pulled out his map, pointing with excitement to a big island east from where they were. Ike nodded and followed Link's steps out of the darkness, putting those thoughts back again to the back of his mind, he would come back to them another day.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
